


【Mystic Messenger/Saeyoung(707)】口是心非

by Morinoe (MorinoeShino)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoeShino/pseuds/Morinoe
Summary: ※Saeyoung×MC （搬运；首发Lof 2018-05-05）※大概是想起了为了打BE持续选择愚蠢（x）选项的自己；一边舍不得一边点作死选项，一边骂自己的强迫症一边骂…不知道了（。※不过这篇与BE无关只是个迷之脑洞，大概恰好和要走BE线的口是心非相反※第一人称；OOC致歉；拙笔还请海涵
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader





	【Mystic Messenger/Saeyoung(707)】口是心非

**Author's Note:**

> ※Saeyoung×MC （搬运；首发Lof 2018-05-05）
> 
> ※大概是想起了为了打BE持续选择愚蠢（x）选项的自己；一边舍不得一边点作死选项，一边骂自己的强迫症一边骂…不知道了（。
> 
> ※不过这篇与BE无关只是个迷之脑洞，大概恰好和要走BE线的口是心非相反
> 
> ※第一人称；OOC致歉；拙笔还请海涵

❉

尽管被雷鸣和随即而来的滂沱大雨之声吵醒了，我自认为还是睡了个不错的午觉。

「你醒啦！」Saeyoung见我一出房间便朝我强烈暗示，「我感觉这是个适合享用手制下午茶点的午后！」

心情甚好的我忍不住萌生了想要逗逗他的念头，以前我大概会犹豫会儿但最终还是应下来然后走进厨房吧。不过今天我想让他自己动手，说不定我还能吃到他做的下午茶，虽然不知道味道会如何。

于是我说，「好啊，那你等等我马上做。」

「诶？」

看着Saeyoung因为我的干脆拒绝而发愣的表情，我在心里笑出了声。不不不，我亲爱的Saeyoung，今天就算是你撒娇卖萌打滚我也是不会为你手作下午茶的。

「怎么啦？今天我不仅打算给你手作下午茶，还想顺便亲亲抱抱举高高喔。」

我看他再一次瞪大了眼睛，反问我，「倒是你今天怎么了？」

我怎么了？

「你刚刚说了什么？」他追问。

说了什么……偶尔拒绝一次也很正常吧。

这么想着，我看着他本该沮丧的脸上现在又惊又喜的，还有下一秒就要扑上来的那种兴奋。

……等等，我说了什么？！

❉

在与我来说紧张与他来说兴奋的沉默中我不甘心地指着窗外灰蒙蒙的天气想要抱怨，脱口而出道，「真是个阳光明媚的日子啊。」

Saeyoung顺着我的手往窗外看去，又把头转回来开始憋笑，「你认真的？」

我很认真，「开玩笑的。」

「就说嘛……哈哈哈不过我可以考虑给这个笑话打个八分……九分吧？」

我看着他十分乐在其中的样子，确信了自己现在不知道出了什么问题口头讲出来的话和心里想的会相反。这样下去会可能很不好玩的，对我来说。

「你刚刚说了要给我做下午茶点，快去呗——」他像突然想起原本的话题似的催促我。

可是这跟我今天的计划完全背道而驰了好吗，「现在就去你等等啦。」

❉

我闷闷地走进厨房，闷到连我自己都产生了步履轻盈的错觉。等我十几分钟后端着盘子出来的时候我看到Saeyoung正在看电脑上播放的新闻快讯。

「奇妙事件突发！有多名群众向我们爆料说在今天下午，各大城市中都有人出现『心口不一』症状。即一种突然不能将自己心里所想用语言表达，甚至表达出来完全相反的奇怪现象。目前仍没有专家能对此做出科学解释，唯一的共通点就是该症状都是在今日下午的雷鸣和暴雨之后出现的。这究竟是怎么回事？您身边是否有同样经历的人呢？欢迎与我们联系，我们将持续追踪报道！」

「啊！」我一边看着这则新闻惊呼一边放下手中的东西。

「难道你现在是这个情况？怪不得我觉得有点奇妙啊今天……」

终于能解释连我自己都不能理解的刚刚发生的事了，我一个激动就喊了出来：「完全不是我说的全是真心话！」

话刚出口我就有一种要骂脏话的冲动，不过谁知道这玩意儿被现在的我说出口会变成什么。可爱的猫咪叫吗？

Saeyoung笑得前仰后合，他胸前的十字架一闪一闪的，「是真心话啊……稍微有点感人？」

看他一脸恶作剧的表情我就知道这个人现在肯定开心得不行。但我认为现在自己的脑子暂时不够用于将自己想说的话反转着想着然后说出来以达到心口一致的效果，只好乖乖地闭嘴然后尽可能严肃地看着他。

Saeyoung抿一口杯里的茶，点着头推了推眼镜，「好喝！以及我刚刚想到一个很不错的问题！」

我依旧严肃地盯着他。

「我现在问你，可以让我亲一下吗？如果你回答可以，那就是可以；如果你回答不可以，因为你现在是口是心非的状态所以其实你想的是可以，那也是可以。是不是个超完美的问题？」

我看着他一脸得意地讲着自己的歪理。

接着Saeyoung把眼镜摘下来放在桌上，端端正正地拉起我的手问，「这位小姐，请问可以让我亲一下吗？」

去掉了一层镜片的遮挡让我更清楚地看到他眼底狡黠的光芒，反正我怎么回答都是一样的了，于是我用力一把反拉过他吻了上去。

「唔——！」他随即轻笑着问，「那请问这个症状可以多保留几天吗？」

**Author's Note:**

> ※感谢阅读！……我在瞎写什么脑洞（。


End file.
